My Cursed Life
by ToLuvOrToHate
Summary: Whole differnt story then my 1st fanfic.Nothing is the same except the character.A mysterious woman saves Kouga.Who is she?Kouga starts feeling for her.Is he starting to love her?But she has a terrible past that she doesn't even know about.
1. How We Meet

**This is my 2nd fan fiction for InuYasha**

1

How We Meet

"Huh uh. Huh uh. Uh." Koga accidently tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. "Damn it." "Ha. I got you now. Hand over the sacred jewel shards." A bird of paradise was chasing him. Koga hurried and got up and started running up a cliff. The demon followed him and soon it was next to him. "Now, hand them over." He was about to bite his right arm, but Koga took out his sword and when the demon opened its mouth he stabbed him. "Ha. Huh…What's happening?" The bird of paradise bit his right arm and his teeth were sunck into it. "Let go of me. You vermin." Koga punched him in the face with his other arm and the demon let go, but Koga lost his balance while running on the cliff and fell to the ground. "Ahh!" He landed on his back. "Damn it. That hurt." He looked at his arm; it was bleeding. "What the…my jewel." He looked up at the demon which was still flying in the air. "Only two more remain and I'll have all your jewel shards." The bird demon came charging at him. He got up and started to get away, but the demon caught up to him because now the bird demon has two jewel shards and is even faster. "Huh…" It scraped Koga's chest with the sharp nails on its feet. "Ah!" The demon wouldn't stop. It stratched his arms and then Koga fell to the ground. He was bleeding a lot. _'This can't be happening. I won't loose to him.'_ Koga skoted near a rock and laid his back against it. "Time to die wolf demon." The demon came after him again, but Koga couldn't get up to fight. _'Damn it! This can't be the end.'_ "Ha.Ha…Huh…Ahh!" All of a sudden the demon was destroyed and the two jewel shards that were inside him fell to the ground. "Wha-What happened?" He looked around to see if someone was there. Then he saw someone walking towards him. _'Who is that?'_ He could barely see. Everything was getting blurry. The person got the jewel shards and then ran towards him and looked at him, she was on her knees. He looked at her, but couldn't make out who it was. Then he closed his eyes and passed out.

Koga finally woke up and tried to sit up. "Ow." Instead of sitting up he decided just to lay back down on the tree trunk for he wouldn't make his injuries worse. He looked around and saw a women coming towards him and she was carrying something. "Huh…What's that? Is that my shirt?" He looked at his chest and he didn't have a shirt on. The girl noticed that he was awake and ran towards him. She went on her knees next to him. "You're awake I see." "Uh…Yeah." She was holding something in her right hand, it looked like a piece of cloth. "Now, let me clean your wounds." "Okay." He looked at her while she cleaned his wounds. "There all done." "Thanks." "No prob, but I'm not done yet." "Huh…" Koga noticed that she had prayer beads around her right arm. She took them off and put her hand on Koga's wounds. One by one she healed them and after she was done she put her beads back on. "There." "Huh…How di…" The girl put her hand on Koga's chest were the wound was and started to rub it to make sure the wound was gone. He started to blush at what she was doing. Soon she stopped and picked up Koga's armor/shirt. "My shirt is messed up." "Don't worry I can fix it. After all what did you expect what would happen when the demon scrapped your chest." She smiled at him and then she put it on her knees. "What are you going to do?" "You'll see." She tared the bottom of her skirt and placed the fabric on top on the shirt were it got ruined. Once again she took of the beads and touched the pieces of cloth with her finger. The fabric started to turn the color of the shirt and soon it was fixed. She put her beads back onto her arm. "Here we go. All done. Now you can put it back on." She showed it to him and smiled. "Uh…" "Huh…" She looked at him. "Oh…Here I'll put it on for you." She got up and sat on top of Koga's waist. He looked at her and started to blush again. She picked up Koga's head and leaned against him. She put the shirt over his head and then looked down at him. He saw her looking at him and when she realized that he saw her she quickly lifted her head up and finshed putting on his shirt. She layed back down his head and looked at him again. Her dark black her was falling onto his face just a little. "Thanks again…" The girl was rubing him again, but to make sure the shirt was on all right. "There." She got up, but her skirt was got in between Koga's legs and she fell on top of him. "Ow." "Um…I'm so sorry. I didn't me too. I just…" He put his finger against her lips. "Shh…" She looked at him and he looked at her. She started to blush. He took his finger off her lips and then put his fingers through her hair. "It's alright. I'm okay, ain't I?" "Uh huh." "And by the way I never got your name. What is it?" "Um…InuYama. You." "Koga." "Koga…" She looked at him once more and then got off him. She sat next to him again and then looked at him. "Koga, here." He looked at her. She held out two jewel shards. "Huh…" "I believe these are yours." He held his hand out and she gave them to him. "Thanks." "Uh huh. Oh, yeah. Koga…" "Yeah" "If you ever want to leave before night you should really get some rest. Okay." "Okay. But InuYama…" His cheeks turned red. "Yeah Koga." "Will you sleep next to me." "Huh…Sure." She laid down next to him with her head on his arm. "Goodnight." He held her and then fell asleep.

Soon they woke up. Koga and InuYama sat up. "InuYama, I feel much better. It was all thanks to you though." He looked at her. "Oh, it was nothing." They stood up and looked at each other. "Well, I guess…" "Guess what?" "You should be heading back to your pack. They might start getting worried about you. I know I would." She looked away from him and at the ground. "Yeah. You're right, but I don't think they're gonna worry about me." He went close to InuYama. "Hey…" "Huh…" She looked at him. "If you have no were else to stay…" He put his hand on the back of his neck and looked a different way and started to blush. "You can stay with me." He looked back at her and put his arm down. "Huh…" She put her hand on her chest and looked at the ground. "Are you sure?" "Yep." She looked back at him. "Really?" "Really." "Um…Okay." "Alright. Lets go." He picked her up and carried her. "Huh…" She looked up at him. "Make sure you stay close to me for you won't get hit." "Uh huh." She put her arms and head against his chest. Then they left. InuYama was amazed at Koga's speed.

Koga stopped. "Here we are." "Oh, Koga look." She pointed to the sunset and he looked at it. "Isn't it beautiful?" She put her hand back to her chest. "Why, it is." He put down InuYama and they both looked at it. "Koga, is it okay if I go wash up before we go to bed?" "Yeah." "Alright I'll be back in a little while." Then she walked off to a hot spring. Koga watched her leave. Then after she was gone he went to the hot spring were she was. He looked at her through a bush. She was in the hot spring relaxing. "Ahh…" All of sudden while she was in there something poked her on her neck. "Huh…Oh…" She knocked out. "Huh…" Koga hurried and came out of the bush went to get her before she drowned. He took her out and grabbed her clothes to cover her. Running to the cave, but stopped near it. Koga laid her down on the ground and still had her clothes on top of her. He waited next to her until she woke up. _'InuYama…Please wake up.'_

Soon she woke up. She sat up and looked at Koga and he looked at her. "Koga." "InuYama." His cheeks turned red and faced the other direction. "Koga…Is something wrong?" She looked at him. "Um…" Then she realized she was naked, her shirt fell off. "Ah! Oh…I'll get dressed." Soon she was done. "Koga." "Huh…" He went to look at her and she was right in front of him. They were face to face. "Ya. What is it?" "Do you know what happened to me?" "No." "Oh…" She backed away from him a little and put her finger on her lips. "Well…Thanks for helping me." "No problem." She took her finger off her lips and started to yawn. "Tired." "Yeah." "Okay. Lets go in to the cave." "Alright." They got up and walked to the cave. When they got in Koga walked to the end of the cave while she looked around then followed. Koga stopped and laid down on this thing. (If you seen the episode where Koga captured Kagome, this is where he put Kagome when he captured her.) InuYama looked at him and then went to lay down somewhere. "Huh…" Koga realized that she was somewhere on the ground away from him. He looked at her laying on the ground. "Hey, InuYama how about you sleep over here?" "Huh…Okay." She got up and walked to where he was. And laid in front of him, but they weren't close to each other; InuYama was in the front and Koga was in the back. Soon they fell asleep.

Later on in the night it started to get chilly. InuYama was shivering. "Huh…" Koga looked at her. She was holding herself to get herself warm. _'She's cold. I have to do something.' _He got up and went close to her and laid next to her. He started to blush as he put his arm around her body and held her. Then InuYama faced him and went closer to him. She put her head on his chest. "Huh…." He looked at her. _'She's still sleeping and just….' _Koga held her tighter now. Then all of a sudden she looked at him her eyes slightly open. "Koga…" "Huh…" He looked down at her. She went closer to him. Her face right in front of his. She looked at him. Koga started to blush. _'What's she doing.' _"I love you." "Huh…" _'What…What did she say?' _Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then put her head back on his chest. Koga's face was redder than ever. He put his hand on his cheek and then looked down at her. _'Did she just kiss me and say she loved me?'_ He took his hand off his cheek and put his arm back around her. And fell soundly asleep.

Koga got up and realized InuYama was gone. "Huh…Where is she?" Then he heard something outside. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" "Huh…" He got up and ran outside. He saw his men in a circle looking at something and their wolves were around them too. "What's going on." He walked towards them. Ginta looked at him. "It's a woman. They found her with you and thought she was some stranger. So they took her over here. Who is she?" "You idiots!" "Huh…" Everyone looked at him. Koga pushed everyone out of the way and went to InuYama. "Come on InuYama lets go." He held his hand out and she grabbed it. He helped her and they started walking off somewhere. "Hey where are you going?" Hakkaku looked at them leave. He didn't answer and soon they were gone.

They stopped somewhere in the forest. He looked at her. "I'm sorry for what happened." She looked at him "It's okay." She ran to a tree and sat on a branch. He followed her. He looked up at her. "InuYama, I want to ask you something." "What?" She looked down at him. "Well…Last night…" He started to blush. "What about last night and why are you blushing?" "Huh…You don't remember?" "Remember what?" She looked up into the tree. Then jumped down next to him. "I don't know what you are talking about." "Oh…Well…Then nevermind." "Okay." She smiled. _'I can't she doesn't remember.' _He starts to think about last night. _'You said you loved me. Is it true?' _"Hey Koga try to catch me." She ran away and started laughing. "Huh…" He looked at her running away and started to chase her. "I'm gonna get you." "I don't think so." He started laughing too. _'Well, it doesn't matter if she doesn't remember cause all that matters now is that I'm with you.' _


	2. Unexpected Visitors

2

Unexpected Visitors

"Miroku! You Perve!" Sango slapped him. "God Miroku, you need to stop being perveted." InuYasha looked at him. "Come on you guys lets not fight." Kagome looked at them. "Whatever. It's none of my bussiness." InuYasha looked away from them. "Lets just continue walking." Miroku looked at everybody. "Okay." Kagome looked back at the forest. "Huh…" "What is it Kagome?" InuYasha looked at her. "I sense jewel shards." "You do. Where?" InuYasha was looking to see if anyone is coming. "That way." She pointed in front of her. Then all of a sudden someone came running right at them from that direction. "InuYasha! Watch out!" Miroku yelled. "Huh…" He looked at them. Then the person ran right into him and they fell to the ground. She was on top of him. "Huh…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" "Damn it! What the hell…" He looked at her. "I'm sorry." She got up and held out her hand for InuYasha can grab it. He grabed it and she helped him up. "Well, hello." Miroku looked at her. "Hi, my name is Miroku and I was wondering would you consider bareing my child." "What?" She looked at him. Sango hit him on the head. "I'm sorry. Please excuse him." "Yes. I'm very sorry. I just can't help it when I see a beautiful woman like you." "Uh huh. I gotta go. See ya." She ran off. "What the hell was that all about?" InuYasha was confused. "Hey InuYasha she was the one that had the jewel shards." "What?" He looked at the direction she left. "Hey, I sense three jewel shards coming our way." "Huh…That can only mean…" Koga appeared in the same direction the woman came from. He was breathing hard. "Koga, what's…" "Have you seen her?" "Seen who?" Kagome started thinking. _'Is he talking about that girl that was just here?' _InuYasha went up to Koga. "Why do you want to know?" "Nevermind. I know where she is." He ran off in the same direction she did. "Okay…Now I'm really confused." Shippo looked in the direction they left. "I wonder what the connection Koga has with that lovely girl." Miroku wondered. "You just can't stop can you?" Sango looked at him. Then they heard laughing coming from where they ran off. Koga came back with the girl. "Hi." She looked at them. "Everyone this is InuYama." "Ya. Well, we already met." InuYasha looked at them. "You did?" Koga looked at her. "Well, I sort of ran into him." "Oh…" InuYama looked at everbody. _'Now that I realize it…There's something about these people…' _"Uh…" She held her head and fell to the ground on her knees. "Huh…InuYama." Koga went down next to her. "What's wrong?" "Ahhhhh! My head!" "What's happening to her?" Kagome went next to them. Something was happening to her. _'These people…Why do I remember them? This is the first time I met them?'_ "I can't handle it! My head!" "InuYama!" Soon she passed out.

_'Those people…It feels like I met them, but…Not like the way you are suppose to. Those memories…I finally get them back and…That's what's about._' She's starting to remember what happened in her past. Flashbacks "InuYama, I need you to spy of those people for me." "Yes Master Naraku." Left off to watch somebody. "Why don't you ever finish me off!" "Stop coming after the jewel. I don't wish to use more arrows." End of Flashback _'Huh…That man…I've seen him before. I ran into him earlier.'_ Continue of Flashback "Trader!" Going to him. "Die InuYasha!" She shoots arrows at him. End _'I can't handle this! Was I there? Was I the one who killed those people?'_ Next Flashback "I have peirced your right hand and now a curse has put upon your family. Each genration will get it until you kill me." Goes to the monk as a little kid. "Father!" End of Flashback _'What's happening to me? These memories are so painful.'_ Last Flashback "Why do you do this Kohaku!" Arrows shoot at him. She goes up to him. "Help me Sango. I'm so scared." "It's okay I'm here." End of Flashback "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She sat up. She started breathing really hard. "You're up." Koga looked at her and she looked at him. "I was worried about you." "You were worried about me?" "Ya." "Where are we?" She looked around. "Oh…Me and the others took you here. You passed out in the forest. Don't you remember?" "No not really." She got up and went to Koga. She sat on her knees in front of him. "Koga, I need to tell you something." "Tell me what?" She got up and now sat next to him. She put her head on his shoulder. "InuYama…" He started to blush. "Koga…I don't know anything about my past and…" He looked at her. "And what?" "When I saw those people I started to remember things…horrible things." "Huh…" _'What is she saying? That she did something wrong in her past?'_ "I think I did something horrible when I was younger. I'm afraid to see what else I remember. I don't want to feel the pain anymore. I can't handle it." "InuYama…I…" "Don't say anything. I'm gonna get going. Bye." She got up and started to walk out the door. "Wait!" Koga got up and looked at her. "Huh…" She turmed around and looked at him. "Please don't go." "But…I'm afraid I'll do something horrible." She looked at the ground. He walked up to her and he looked straight at her. InuYama picked up her head and looked at him. "If something happens I'll be right there to help you. I don't want u to leave. And…Um…" He put his hand on the back of his neck and looked at the ground in a different direction. "Huh…" "And I don't know what I'll do without you." He was so red in the face. Then he took his hand off his neck and looked at her. "Koga…" She looked happy and she even smiled a little smile.


End file.
